He Belongs To Me
by honey-musturd
Summary: Jou's changing. Ever since the gang found out about Jou's mental and physical abuse from his father, they tried to help. Jou doesnt want to fight anymore but one day,he finds an item, an item that can change his life. Eventually S J
1. Ch 1 Reality

Honey: Hey y'all! Jono and Honey here! This is our first yaoi ficcie. well, our first fic ever.*laughs, and scratches head* Jono: * sweatdrop* Eh hem, anyways, the pairings are Jou and Seto.. OBVIOUSLY. Honey: * sighs* Jono is OBSESSED with it! Jono: *drools * Seto...*drools some more * JOU~ Honey: * gets a mop and mops the floor with a pure look of disgust* *glares * By the time we actually write the disclaimer, we've be drowned! Jono: * scratches head dumbly* well.. What do you expect? They're just too hard to resist! Honey: * makes exasperated noise* Let's move on. Jono: ENJOY! Honey: Wait you silly, we forgot the disclaimer! Jono: huh? Oh wait. There it is-  
  
Disclaimer: We, honey and Jono do NOT own Yu Gi Oh unfortunately.anyway this disclaimer is for the rest of the ficcie so don't sue us even though you don't see it!  
  
He Belongs To Me  
" No father please stop." he screamed, a once strong voice reduced to a coarse whisper.  
  
The boy's father was oblivious to his son's cries as he raised his belt in to the air again.  
  
The boy's shirt was ripped and shredded beyond repair and angry red welts and crimson blood was clearly visible through the gaps.  
  
A scream ripped through the air as the boy's father struck repeatedly, each one stronger than the last.  
  
Old and new bruises and deep cuts marred his creamy complexion; his rich amber eyes were squeezed shut as it waited for future blows to come.  
  
His lean body was curled up in a defensive ball, as his father kicked his underside causing him to crash into a nearby wall with a cry of pain.  
  
Hearing the sickening crack as his foot connected with his son's ribs once more, he paused before delivering one more blow to the ribs. The grotesque man known as the boy's father sneered at the cowering boy and made his way out of the room.  
****  
  
" Jou?" Yugi's violet eyes widened as his gaze fell upon the abused boy as he entered the classroom with a limp.  
  
" Nottin' Yug' just got in to some fight, tha's all," said Jou as he tried to grin but ended up with a grimace.  
  
Yugi's violet eyes clouded with grief, as he understood Jou's relation with his violent father.  
  
" You know you shouldn't let him do this to you Jou" Yugi's voice was filled with anguish.  
  
Jou lowered his eyes before snapping them back up.  
  
" Come on Yug, we have to go take our seats, before the teacher comes. I can't afford any more detentions." Jou said as he hurried to his seat avoiding Yugi's saddened eyes.  
  
It always made Jou guilty whenever he looked into them.  
  
Yugi sighed as he watched his best friend retreating back to his seat. Sure he looked fine, but in Jou's eyes it showed nothing but grief and a flicker of despair.  
  
As Yugi walked towards his own desk, he never felt a pair of sapphire eyes watching the whole scene with intense interest.  
  
During the whole class Jou had not made any rude remarks out loud, nevertheless he had not made a single sound.  
  
Now that was very rare for the class, and the teacher eyed Jou suspiciously, ready to deliver a detention for any comments made from the golden haired teen.  
  
Half the day went by and Jou had not spoken a word, and by this time the teachers were watching him with concern.  
  
It was not every day that the class was this silent, especially with Katsuya Jounouchi in the class.  
  
Time passed by.  
  
He was in English class, which was his favorite class to fool around in, for many reasons.  
  
Number one, he had mastered the language when he was 10 years old, and did not have any classes for learning Spanish or Italian.  
  
Number two; his favorite teacher was teaching it. Ms. Sononti.  
  
As the bell rang, signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunch, Jou got up silently and headed out the classroom.  
  
Ms. Sononti bit her lower lip.  
  
" Jou, wait a minute please, I need to talk to you, " she called out.  
  
Jou's foot paused in mid air. He slowly turned around and made his way to her desk.  
  
Ms. Sononti waited after everyone had left before turning her gaze towards Jou.  
  
" Is there something wrong?" she questioned as she placed the book she was holding back where it belonged, to her desk.  
  
He gave her a semi smile, " No, nothings wrong." But he knew that the fear in his eyes was clearly visible.  
  
She gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
Over the years, the two of them led a mother-son relationship, for Jou's mother was taken away at the young age of seven.  
  
They have known each other even before Jou was in Domino High.  
  
* Flash Back *  
  
" Na nee na nee poo poo! Can't catch me here!" Chibi Jou said as he stuck out his tongue.  
  
" Ah Jou. Come on, that's not fair! Get down!" Chibi Honda yelled frustrated  
  
Jou snickered; he was the only one that knew Honda's secret.  
  
He was deadly afraid of heights.  
  
" Jou you're gonna get hurt. Get down. Please!" Honda said pointedly.  
  
" Honda! I'm not falling for that. I know that's just a way to get me down. I'm not that stupid." Jou said as he picked a piece of bark from the branch he was sitting on and threw it at him.  
  
" Jou seriously, get down from there!" Honda replied dodging the item that was thrown.  
  
" Just come and get me Hond." Jou tried to pick up another bark from the branch when there was a loud  
  
SNAP  
  
Jou's eyes widened as the branch he was sitting on broke in two.  
  
With a lot of scream, he tumbled down catching branches and leaves in his hair and his open arms.  
  
Unfortunately Honda missed Jou by couple of inches, and Jou fell limp on a stray branch that stuck up from the hard ground.  
  
" Oh!" A young lady who had witnessed the scenario rushed to wards them.  
  
Honda nudged his friend on the shoulder gently, careful not to hurt him.  
  
A muffled groan came from Jou as he fluttered open his eyes.  
  
The young lady crouched on her knees and took a look at the boy to see if there were any serious injuries.  
  
" Are you alright boy?" She asked, her voice dripping with concern.  
  
" I'm fine." As he swatted Honda's searching hands away.  
  
" I just need a few bandages, and.OW!" He exclaimed, pain striking him like lightening, as Honda poked his arm.  
  
" You ok?" Honda said as he lifted Jou's arm and gasped in surprise as he saw what had happened to his best friend's arm.  
  
There was a deep gash, at least 2 cm's deep, and it started from his fingers to a little beneath the elbow.  
  
Rich blood was flowing endlessly as the young lady lifted him up.  
  
" Follow me gentleman. We are going to my house."  
  
Jou winced as pressure came upon his injured arm.  
  
The lady smiled and continued to press her handkerchief on his gash, to stop the warm liquid.  
  
Honda followed muted from shock.  
  
When they reached a neat white house, decorated with flowers she hurried inside not bothering to take off her shoes, laying Jou onto a leather couch.  
  
" Stay here." She motioned to Honda and to Jou.  
  
Jou had a pained expression and Honda wore a nervous one.  
  
She left the living room to the kitchen, in search for the First Aid Kit.  
  
Jou lifted his head to look at his savior's house.  
  
Her simple furnishing somehow admitted the cozy feeling.  
  
There was a marble fireplace grazing. And tongues of fire flicked in and out hissing like a snake, warning the intruder to leave its habitat.  
  
The lady came in with a box that looked like the First Aid Kit in her left hand, and a red tray on her right.  
  
She placed the tray on to the coffee table, which none of them noticed before and started her aid.  
  
"Help your self." She gestured to the tray, which was filled loaded with pastries, cookies and 2 cans of soft drink.  
  
Honda grabbed 2 cookies and handed one to Jou who accepted it gladly and happily munched on it.  
  
The woman drew out a small bottle of Anti- Biotic, a long with a swab of cotton.  
  
She applied the liquid on to Jou's arm and gently wiped it with the cotton.  
  
Jou winced but did not admit a sound.  
  
After cleaning the wound, she wound a long bandage onto his arm.  
  
He shut his eye as he struggled in pain to get out of her tight grasp.  
  
" Hold still" she ordered as she tightly wounded the bandage in his arm  
  
Jou sighed as he held still, grimacing in pain.  
  
" There." She said at last to admire her handy work.  
  
Jou glanced at his arm.  
  
He poked it.  
  
" Hey! It doesn't hurt any more. " He said as he waved it around.  
  
" I don't think that is such a good--- "  
  
"OW!"  
  
She was interrupted by the sound.  
  
She stifled a laugh.  
  
" Oh by the way, I never got your name."  
  
" It's Jounouchi, and that's Honda."  
  
She smiled.  
  
" My name is Kire Sononti."  
  
And somehow, Jou became fast friends and son to his heroine.  
  
Two years after the incident  
  
A ten-year-old Jounouchi chatted happily along with Kire Sononti, his friend, and tutor.  
  
" Oh No. I have to go home now Mrs. S" He said as he glanced towards the living room clock.  
  
She stopped sipping her tea long enough to answer.  
  
" Oh alright. Why don't I drive you home? It's a long way and it's getting dark." She said smiling, before she added, " and you might even fall off a tree again."  
  
He growled playfully  
  
" That was a long time a go Mrs. S!"  
  
Her eyes twinkled with laughter.  
  
" Get your coat on. Let's go,"  
  
As they reached Jou's run down house, they heard a loud crash from inside.  
  
Jou groaned.  
  
" Thanks for the ride Mrs. S. I'll see you later" He said hurriedly, as he jumped off the small car.  
  
Before he even reached the house however, the door open violently, and out strode Jounouchi's father with an angered face.  
  
" I told you to come home before 8 you little bastard." He barked as he roughly backhanded the boy.  
  
The boy whimpered in pain as his father dragged Jou up the stairs by his hair.  
  
Mrs. Sononti tried to get off the car, and help Jounouchi but the last thing she heard before the door slammed shut was " Don't come in, and please don't tell anyone."  
  
* End of flashback *  
  
She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Jou winced at the touch.  
  
"Jou. You know you can tell me anything."  
  
From the heart-lifting smile the teacher wore, Jou completely broke down in to helpless sobs as he explained.  
  
"I don't know why he does it," he managed in between gaps.  
  
Ms. Sononti repressed the urge to interrupt, but wisely chose against it.  
  
Jou continued  
  
" It started a few years after my mom left. She wanted to take me too, but the divorce court didn't oblige. He comes night after night, always after 11 o'clock. Always drunk, or full o' shit" He drew in a shuddering breath.  
  
" It started small at first. Small slaps, a punch here an' there. But as time passed he eventually used me as a punching bag  
  
" Everything's all wrong! After dad lost his job, he's using every last bit of his penny on alcohol an' shit like that.  
  
We're just getting through with our bills and I believe he's using my college funds for alcohol."  
  
He broke down in to fits of tears. Ms. Sononti' s were open in shock as she heard the last bit of things Jou said. She gathered him up in her arms.  
  
" Jou, you know you should really report this."  
  
She felt the boy shake his head violently.  
  
" No," he said as he continued to shake his head violently, " He's the only person I know that knows the whereabouts of my sister Shizuka."  
  
Ms. Sononti looked horrified.  
  
" You mean he never told you where your mother lives?"  
  
Jou shook his head sadly. " No, and he burns my letters from my mother or Shizuka. I know this because he makes me watch him do it."  
  
His eyes were glazed with hurt, and anger.  
  
" I don't know what he'll do when I leave. He proved himself dangerous already, and I know that my mother's house is the first place he's going to search when he gets out of prison, and he could do the same thing to Shizuka."  
  
Ms. Sononti bit her lips as she racked her brain for any possible solution. Suddenly it hit her.  
  
" You know.. if you report him, he'll be taken to custody." She said promisingly.  
  
"No, No.. it's alright. I'll be fine" He paused and gave her a careless smile and said, "I should go eat my lunch Ms. Sononti. My friends will be lookin' for me. Thanks for making me feel better." He flashed her another smile before exiting the classroom.  
  
She sighed.  
  
" Take care Jou."  
  
**** " Hey guys! Sorry I took so long. I was discussing my.. English essay with Ms Sononti."  
  
Jou said brightly but his eyes showed nothing but sorrow.  
  
Yugi who recognized this changed the subject.  
  
" Hey, Jou. Are you gonna enter the tournament that's happening next week?"  
  
He immediately perked up  
  
" Sure I'm gonna enter Yug. You know me, besides there's gonna be an awesome prize money for the winner."  
  
Honda smirked  
  
"You know who's holding the tournament, right Jou?"  
  
Jou raised an eyebrow  
  
" So?" he said with a casual shrug, " It's not like he's gonna kill me or anythin' besides, all I need to do is control my temper an' avoid him."  
  
Yugi and the gang's eyes widened.  
  
"Ok, who are you, and what have you done with our Jounouchi?" Anzu cried out holding her chopsticks out threateningly.  
  
Jou raised an amused eyebrow and smiled.  
  
"What? So I can't act mature once in my life?"  
  
He asked with a snort.  
  
The gang gaped wordlessly, mouth open, and eyes fixed on Jou.  
  
Yugi was the first one to recover " Where's your lunch Jou, aren't you hungry?"  
  
Jou smiled slightly.  
  
" I forgot, I'm not hungry anyways." He stretched.  
  
" See you guys later ok? I need to stretch my legs out for a bit." He said as he rose from his chair abruptly and headed out of the cafeteria.  
  
Anzu made a strangled noise.  
  
Jou, once known as the bottomless pit refused to eat when offered, now that was something you didn't see everyday.  
  
****  
  
Jou walked aimlessly, his attentions buried in his thoughts.  
  
Soon, he realized his legs had brought him to the library.  
  
Jou pushed the oak doors open and quietly slipped into the library, a place of silence and solitude.  
  
For it was lunchtime, few people were there.  
  
He looked around casually and his eyes lingered at a person who was working quietly at the corner of the room, piles of books stacked neatly beside him and pieces of paper scattered on the table.  
  
Seto Kaiba.  
  
Jou grinned nastily.  
  
He walked quietly over to him, making sure Kaiba didn't notice.  
  
He stood directly behind him and still Kaiba was buried in books not noticing the intruder.  
  
Jou leaned in until his cheek was grazing Kaiba's.  
  
"Boo!"  
  
Kaiba started.  
  
" What do you want mutt, I thought the library didn't allow dogs in here, guess I was wrong."  
  
Jou bristled  
  
"I ain't a mutt Kaiba. Is it against the law for me to be in the library?"  
  
"No but dogs are. It's quite rare to see you actually come near the library."  
  
Jou ignored the last comment and plucked a book from the pile beside the CEO.  
  
He quietly took a seat a cross from him and cracked open the dusty volume.  
  
"I didn't know you could read." Seto commented through bemused eyes.  
  
Jou ignored once more before raising an eyebrow.  
  
" Good taste Kaiba. I've read this one myself, quite sad in the ending though."  
  
Jou said as he tossed the book back to the startled Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba hid his shock and grunted in reply.  
  
Jou rose from his seat and wandered to the classical section, not realizing solemn eyes were watching him intently.  
  
Jou grabbed a few books from the old shelf and walked over to the check out counter before leaving the library.  
  
Seto's eyes still lingered at the library door before concentrating back to his work, but to his distraction he couldn't regain his focus.  
  
He gathered his things and left the library, chasing after the blonde boy.  
  
****  
  
Jou was busy burying his nose in his book, Bell Tolls when a light tap on his shoulder disturbed him.  
  
To his dismay it was Seto Kaiba.  
  
Slightly annoyed he closed his book and said,  
  
" Yes? What can I do for you?"  
  
" Nothing."  
  
" Well. What do ya want than?"  
  
He said his voice rising in annoyance and anger.  
  
Silence.  
  
Kaiba watched the boy squirm under his gaze.  
  
" Well?"  
  
Kaiba did not answer; instead he fixed his gaze on Jou's damaged flesh. The bruises were a yellowish-blue now but the cuts were clearly visible. His eyes were filled with despair, sorrow and fierce anger like shards of ice on flesh.  
  
.Kaiba blinked out of his trance and stared at the irritated boy.  
  
" Are you coming to the tournament I'm holding?"  
  
"What if I do?"  
  
Jou's eyes flashed with malice.  
  
Kaiba's eyes narrowed, but smirked.  
  
"Great, another chance to prove a worthless dueler you really are."  
  
" Yeah? Well, I ain't gonna lose, just wait an' see Kaiba."  
  
Jou sneered before brushing his way past Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba gritted his teeth  
  
" We'll see Jou, we'll see." 


	2. Ch 2 Unexpected Idea

Honey: Well. Here it is! The second Chapter!  
  
Jono: Well.. So what if it's the second chapter. Thousands of people have second  
  
chapters. What's so good about ours?  
  
Honey: * puts hands on hips* not very cheerful today are ya?  
  
Jono: * shoos her away* What do you expect? I just woke up.  
  
Honey: * rolls eyeballs, shakes head in disgust* it's five pm freak!  
  
Jono: zzz.  
  
Honey: * sighs* anyways.. Here's the 2nd chapter!  
  
For A/Reviewers:  
  
Puppies and Doggies: Thank you very much for reviewing. Yes, I'm a first timer on Ygo. It's very hard. *smiles * Thank you for the lovely email.  
  
Dark Phantom: Thank you very much Dtom. Very appreciated! Please check frequently.  
  
Smooth Rider: You have to read on to find out what's going to happen to S and J.  
  
Gonku: Thank you very much! It'll take a couple of days for the THIRD chapter so please be patient with me!  
  
He Belongs To Me  
  
The day passed on quietly much to the teachers' surprise except for Mrs. Sononti. The infamous loudmouth Katsuya Jounouchi had not spoken a word.  
  
Jou tapped his pen on his desk impatiently.  
  
3:45pm.  
  
6-5-4-3-2-1  
  
RIIIIIIIING  
  
Finally when the bell rung to dismiss the end of the day, Jou got up with Yugi and headed out.  
  
While walking, the pair was silent.  
  
Anzu was gone on the last period, for she had a dentist appointment, and Honda was stuck in detention, for flicking eraser pieces at the teacher. Ryou was absent, and Malik had gone home early to see his yami, Marik, who was "supposedly "sick.  
  
Yugi bit his lower lip for he knew what Jou was thinking about.  
  
" Jou..." Yugi started softly.  
  
Jou turned his head to acknowledge Yugi.  
  
" You know you're welcome at my house.. Anytime." said Yugi.  
  
Jou closed his eyes almost painfully as he sighed deeply, shaking his head.  
  
" That'll just put ya in danger Yug, somehow my father found out you were my best friend. Stayin' at your house will just cause more trouble than it's worth."  
  
" You got that right," sneered an icy voice.  
  
Give him a hand people, he got something right for once." Kaiba continued.  
  
"K--Kaiba?" Jou stammered, " Why are you- H-how long have ya been listenin'?"  
  
" Long enough." replied the cool voice.  
  
" Leave him alone Kaiba," Yugi retorted. " He doesn't need you on his back also."  
  
Kaiba ignored him  
  
" Jee mutt, I wonder how long it'll be before your father comes to kill you, after I report him of course."  
  
Jou gasped, that somehow shook him from his reverie.  
  
"Shut up Kaiba. You don't know what it feels like."  
  
" On the contrary mutt, I know better than you."  
  
With that, Kaiba walked past Jou, his gravity defying trench coat swooshing behind him.  
  
Jou started after him, fist in the air but Yugi caught him in time.  
  
" Let it go Jou. He's not worth it,"  
  
With his right hand, Yugi patted Jou's shoulder.  
  
It took time before he calmed down.  
  
Jou faced Yugi, slightly annoyed for stopping him.  
  
Jou sighed. " You're right Yug. He's not worth it at all."  
  
Jou gave Yugi a small smile, and seeing that Jou wouldn't go after Kaiba afterwards, Yugi reluctantly let go, returning a relieved smile.  
  
Jou's right hand was still clenched in to a fist.  
  
" I'll beat him Yug. I'll beat him in the tournament and make him sorry. That's what I'll do.  
  
His eyes were hazed with shocking determination.  
  
Jou blinked. " Hey, Yug um, I'm gonna go home this way k? I'll see ya tomorrow."  
  
Yugi replied with a stern look, " You sure you'll be ok? Please come over. Grandpa wouldn't mind."  
  
Jou smiled. " Nah. I'll be fine! See ya later Yugi."  
  
With that last remark he trotted to the direction of the park.  
  
Yugi watched the golden haired boy leave.  
  
****  
  
Jou sat on the dirty bench, which was covered with bird droppings, but nevertheless he went on concentrating on his deck.  
  
He bit his lips and suppressed the urge to yell out in frustration.  
  
His deck was powerful, he knew that, but it was no match against Kaiba's.  
  
He flipped over one of the cards and came face to face with his most powerful card. The Red Eyes Black Dragon.  
  
Even with Red Eyes, he still couldn't beat Kaiba. All because of his Blue Eyes.  
  
If he just found out a way to destroy his Blue Eyes Ultimate.  
  
He continued to chew his bottom lip.  
  
Than it hit him.  
  
He stood up and he dug into his pocket and searched for loose change.  
  
His hand connected with a round, metal object that felt icy to his touch.  
  
His face split into a wide grin.  
  
He shoved his deck carefully into his other pocket and ran to the nearest pay phone.  
  
He dialed.  
  
A soft voice called out tiredly between pants. " . Hello?"  
  
Jou arched an eyebrow  
  
" Hey Ryou? It's Jounouchi."  
  
" Oh hey Jounouchi. What is-"  
  
Ryou was interrupted by a raspy voice that sounded like Bakura's.  
  
" Get off the fucking phone!" yelled Bakura's voice from the background.  
  
WE ARE A LITLL BIT BUSY!" added the voice.  
  
Jou smirked.  
  
He could actually hear Ryou blushing furiously.  
  
"Uh, Ryou I have a favor to ask. Can I come over to the house."  
  
" NO!!" Bakura yelled from the background once more.  
  
Ryou laughed  
  
"Sure. Give us 30 minutes to get ready. The house is a bit.. messy."  
  
Jou smiled, hearing Bakura grumbling in the background about inviting interrupters to the house.  
  
" Sure thing pal."  
  
The line went dead.  
  
**** Jou knocked on Ryou's door.  
  
He could hear rustles of clothing being moved around and the door opened, revealing a flushed Ryou.  
  
" Hey Ryou. I hope you're finished whatever you started."  
  
Ryou blushed crimson.  
  
" We couldn't BECAUSE OF YOU!"  
  
" Hello to you too Bakura."  
  
Jou waved at the messy haired boy who wore a disgusted expression.  
  
Ryou rolled his eyeballs before smiling a sheepish grin.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Ryou gestured Jou.  
  
After they were settling in cozily, Jou sitting on a leather couch, and Ryou on Bakura's lap, they started.  
  
" You know about the tournament Kaiba is holding right?"  
  
Bakura made a snort.  
  
" You came here to tell us about that?"  
  
"No wait, here me out will ya?" Jou said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
Bakura snorted again.  
  
"Kura! Be nice."  
  
Ryou said as he pressed his lips softly on Bakura's cheek.  
  
Bakura smirked in return and captured Ryou's mouth with his.  
  
Jou cleared his throat to notice them that he still remained in the room.  
  
Ryou parted his lips from his lover's to Bakura's dismay and smiled apologetically.  
  
Bakura grunted and crossed his arms across his chest, his fingers drumming on his arm restlessly.  
  
" I have a favor to ask you Ryou."  
  
Bakura released an impatient sigh.  
  
" You already said that, look, if you're going to repeat everything you said a few minutes ago over and over again, this is a total waste of time."  
  
" Kura! If you be quiet for the rest of the meeting.. I'll make it up to you"  
  
Bakura started a mix of satisfied, happy, and an evil grin.  
  
" You will?"  
  
" Uh uh uh!! Not a word, unless you have something useful to say."  
  
Bakura huffed and clamped his mouth shut.  
  
Jou grinned as he explained his idea. 


	3. Ch 3 Denying Things Won't Work

Honey: Here we go folks. Another chapter!  
  
Jou: *hums as she "grooms" her hair* La dee da dee dum.  
  
Honey: Oh great, she's in that weird wiggly happy mood.  
  
Jou: *giggles, gets up and starts doing a jiggy *  
  
Honey: *places hand on forehead and shakes head* Well, everyone, let's move on with out her!  
  
Jou: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
(Sorry for the delay! School work, projects. you KNOW! * grins * the same ol' thing!) For A/Reviewers : Silly Jilly: Well, your not "anonymous" but, *sighs and smiles * since you didn't log in because you were too lazy to.. I 'll still do one for you. Thanks again for your encouraging review. You got my other email right? And yes. This is my first YGO FICCIE! Well, Thanks again. I hope I'll hear from you soon.  
  
Duel Master__: Thank you D.M. It was very nice of you to say so. And NO. I'm not making "JOU" steal Kaiba's card. It has nothing to do with stealing (and that's a hint to all of ya!)  
  
Suno: YES! I finally wrote it!  
  
TtaAdEE- Thank you for the email.. it was rather looooooooong but.. I enjoyed it.. anyways, enjoy!  
  
He Belongs To Me  
  
"Jou! That is bloody brilliant!" Ryou exclaimed after hearing Jou's idea.  
  
It was almost evening as Jou finished; the sun was just setting and as the rays of sunlight poured into the room from the large glass window, it painted the chamber golden yellow, crimson red and a light hue of pink.  
  
Bakura shifted in to a more comfortable position with Ryou on his lap.  
  
"Not bad Jounouchi. I didn't know you were capable of thinking," Bakura commented dryly as he wrapped his lean arms around his hikari's slender waist. You're just lucky we're not entering the blasted tournament"  
  
"Kura! That's it! You get absolutely NOTHING tonight!" Ryou cried as he shoved Bakura on the arm.  
  
Jou swore Bakura's face softened as he kissed his hikari's forehead.  
  
" Um, I should be getting home now," Jou remarked as he regarded the darkened room.  
  
Bakura narrowed his eyes as he watched Jou's nervous form.  
  
He shook his head and smiled maliciously when Ryou called out as Jou's hands reached the doorknob of the front door.  
  
Bakura suspicion grew even more as Jou shook his head intensely. . " Wait Jou, why don't you stay for tea? We can help you plan out your strategy a bit more!" said Ryou as he stood up hesitantly.  
  
"No. Not we. You." Bakura said as he grabbed his hikari's slim waist and pulled him back on to his awaiting lap.  
  
Ryou sighed and reluctantly gave in after a few struggles.  
  
Bakura smiled in satisfaction as Ryou leaned back onto his broad chest.  
  
" Yes Jou. You didn't get to try our new Rose Twist Tea yet. You really should .stay a little bit longer." Bakura smirked. " Besides, it's only 6."  
  
What's the hurry Jou? A little bit of tea won't hurt, unless you're allergic to caffeine. If you are, we can just have milk or water." Bakura added.  
  
" I'm fine. I just want to get home before it gets entirely dark." Said Jou hurriedly.  
  
" Why? Scared of the dark? Or is there something else you're scared of?" Bakura arched an amused eyebrow.  
  
Jou was momentarily shocked; but quickly recovered.  
  
" No really, it's fine." And with that last comment he pushed the door open and hurried out.  
  
Ryou cried out Jou's name and with quick movements he hurried to the door.  
  
Ignoring the angry yells from Bakura, Jou leapt down the stairs, his body moving in uncharacteristically jerky movements.  
  
Ryou was about to go after Jou when a pair of strong arms caught him on the waist.  
  
"Just let him go Ryou." Bakura said as he rested his chin on Ryou's snowy head.  
  
Ryou sighed.  
  
**** Jou's eyes opened frantically as he glanced at his watch.  
  
His father would be arriving home in any minute now and he was not even close to being there.  
  
Jou's breath came out raggedly as he started running once more. He raised his left wrist again to regard the time.  
  
His father was home.  
  
Jou's breath came out short as he raised his speed to his maximum.  
  
' I'm almost there. Almost' he thought. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath before proceeding.  
  
When he got there the lights were still off. He sighed in relief as he pocketed for his key.  
  
When his fingers touched the cold metallic object, he smiled.  
  
'I made it. I really did.'  
  
He entered the solemn house quietly and headed straight to his room.  
  
Jou smiled satisfyingly as he went into his cold room, plain as ever. His room was paint less and colorless except for the bed, which was tainted with the light touch of blue.  
  
Knowing what object was where, since he has been in his room most of the time, or outside somewhere, avoiding the house. He took off his jacket and placed it carefully on his small bed.  
  
As he unbuttoned his navy shirt he heard a click of a lock to his right.  
  
Someone had locked the door.  
  
He turned around and what he saw frightened him beyond his imagination. It was his father, silhouetted by the moons gleaming brush, holding an object he could not make out.  
  
Jou dropped his hands quickly from the top of his half open shirt.  
  
"Where have you been my boy? I was so worried." Jou's father drawled out as he drew in on Jou.  
  
Jou backed away instinctively as he stuttered his words out.  
  
" I- I was t-t-taking a walk in th---" he was interrupted by a smack on his left shoulder.  
  
Jou fell on his bed and hurriedly made his way towards the corner of his bed where he could try to make himself invisible, but would fail.  
  
Jou's father growled in anger and grabbed for the boy.  
  
Jou whimpered and raised his arm defensively as he was struck.  
  
Only the sound of Jou's ear piercing yell could be heard.  
****  
  
Jou's days grew worse as did his bruises and injuries.  
  
Many people questioned him but all he did was wince and shake his head.  
  
All of the students gasped or stared at his injuries mockingly or sadly when passing Jou.  
  
Seto Kaiba was feeling both.  
  
He wanted to taunt Jou about his ugly masks of bruises, and embrace him as well.  
  
He never has seen Jou so somber and miserable before. His eyes were always bright and happy, and always full of spirit. His lips were always curled up to a smile, but now, it seemed, Jou was gone, leaving an empty shell behind.  
  
Seto clenched his fist in anger as he saw Jou getting a pile of books from his locker. Seto frown bridged in to a threatening shape as Jou's books fell from his hands. Jou sighed and bent down to pick up his colorless textbooks, revealing a ripe yellow bruise decorating his lower back.  
  
Jou gathered his textbooks and closed his locker, which squealed in protest.  
  
Jou walked, and as he did the other students began to file out, leaving the hallway empty.  
  
The second bell had rung informing it was time for class to start.  
  
Seto hurried forward towards Jou and grasped his shoulder, making Jou wince visibly. Jou spun around.  
  
Seto let go to see a smudge of blood on the hand that had made contact with Jou's shoulder.  
  
Jou growled in anger,  
  
" What do you want?"  
  
Seto raised an amused eyebrow.  
  
" Now, now pup, don't growl at your master."  
  
Jou grimaced.  
  
" I'm not your pup, nor are you my fucking master."  
  
Seto shook his head mockingly.  
  
" Is my poor pup in a bad mood these days?"  
  
"Shut the hell up you son of a-"  
  
With narrowed eyes Seto seized Jou's wrist.  
  
Jou's eyes menaced with anger and annoyance, covering his pain as Seto's grip tightened. .  
  
Seto whispered in a harsh voice.  
  
" I wouldn't say those rash comments if I were you. You know what would happen if the authorities found out about your father. You'd be an orphan, or maybe if I'm lucky your father would escape and find you."  
  
Jou's eyes widened in panic before closing them tiredly.  
  
"Go ahead. It's not like I really care." he said as he reopened his eyes, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.  
  
It took Seto a moment to realize what Jou said.  
  
In surprise he let go, his grip slackened, and Jou immediately rushed off, leaving a stunned CEO.  
  
****  
  
Jou ran recklessly towards home after he glanced at his watch.  
  
The talk with Seto was longer then he thought. wait. Seto? When did he start to address him as Seto?  
  
Jou shook off his musings and sped off, knowing if he hurried, the beating that followed would lessen along with the screams of agony.  
  
With a sigh, Jou reached his battered porch and slipped his worn key into the chipped lock and gently turned it, wincing at the creaking noise produced by the doors.  
  
He held his breath, hoping, praying that his father was too drunk to move or out, spending his cash on beer and prostitutes.  
  
He released his breath after waiting a few agonizing moments.  
  
Jou slipped the door close, again grimacing at the door, and slipped his shoes off.  
  
As he closed the open closet, he was struck on the back by a beer bottle, mercifully not a broken one.  
  
Jou bit his cry of pain as the glass shattered, digging past his forest green jacket, and into his bruising back, piercing his skin like tiny needles tattooing him head to toe.  
  
He felt the warm liquid flow down his back.  
  
For a man, half drunk and in very bad shape, his father managed to deliver strong blows.  
  
"What. Did. I. Tell. You. About. Arriving. Home. Late?" his father snared, as he punctuated each word with a blow.  
  
Jou whimpered, knowing if he admitted any louder noises the pain would multiply.  
  
He crowded his arms around his face, shielding them from hard fists.  
  
His father smiled, not a smile, but almost like a crooked grin, but more evil.  
  
He backhanded Jounouchi and he fell rolling on the floor, smashing to a nearby wall.  
  
Tears fogged Jou's eyes, blurring the surrounding area invisible.  
  
As he tried to stagger up onto his feet, a large fist hitting his back stopped him.  
  
Jou cried out and rolled onto his stomach, to escape from getting his face beaten.  
  
Jou felt a hard kick to his side, making him groan.  
  
Jou squinted his eyes as he felt numerous blows to his side.  
  
Jou moaned as darkness enveloped him.  
  
****  
  
Jou grimaced as he carefully swung his bag over his sore shoulder. He could not sleep at all last night so he chose to practice with his cards instead  
  
He pushed open his classroom door with lowered eyes and continued for his seat, ignoring the surprised stares and murmurs.  
  
Yugi looked sadly at his best friend who was getting out his books with immense caution.  
  
Jou tossed a quick glance at Yugi, and forced the corner of his lips to make a tiny smile.  
  
Yugi did not smile back this time. He frowned Jou: Hey~ Jou here! Um.This is VERY VERY important! So please read the following.  
  
Questions for chapter 4.  
  
Should Shizuka be involved? Should Marik be involved? Would you like Anzu bashings? Any other things you would like?  
  
Jou: I HATE ANZU! * sees red while throttling her 'Anzu Voodoo Doll'*.  
  
Honey: * sweatdrops* No offence to anybody that likes that-  
  
Jou: LOSER? MORON? FREAK SHOW? BI---  
  
Honey: *clamps hands on mouth quickly* Eh heh^0^;; Anyways. Thanks again~ 


End file.
